Marriage
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: It's Fox and Slippy's wedding day, and the two lovebirds are more than ready to be together forever as a married couple. After the wedding vows, the two spend the first night of their honeymoon having the times of their lives, and show just how committed they are to each other, and just how strong their powerful love is! One-shot! Yaoi! Don't like, don't read.


**Hey guys. Well, this is my second Star Fox story, and it marks the conclusion of my good friend, LuigiWife1551's 'Future' story. If you haven't read her story 'Future' and my sequel to it titled 'Commitment', please go check them out. This story will take place right after the events of Commitment, and I bet you all know where this is going, huh? ;) This story will be rated M, and it's yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Fox X Slippy Yaoi! And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

 **Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN THE STAR FOX FRANCHISE!**

* * *

 **~Marriage~**

It started out as an ordinary morning for Slippy Toad, but this day had a special meaning to it because it was the day when he'd finally be married to the love of his life, Fox McCloud. The fantasy of being Mr. Slippy McCloud was born when the adorable frog was just a teenager, and now said fantasy was only mere hours away from becoming a full blown reality. The adorable frog couldn't describe how much happiness he was feeling right now, though he was a little saddened by the fact that they had to be separated for a bit to get everything in order for the big night.

Fox had initially wanted to pay for the wedding and everything himself, but General Pepper stepped in, and decided that he'd take care of the wedding and the expenses himself. He said that it was the least he could do for them since they saved the Lylat System from Andross, defeated Star Fox, and killed the Aparoids and their vile queen, and that it was his form of gratitude to them. They were both surprised and happy that Pepper would do that for them, and knew that they could use the money they saved up to buy a house of their own when they retired from Star Fox.

"Oh, Fox, my sweet Fox McCloud." Slippy said, as he voice was breaking, and looked at the diamond ring on his finger. "I love you so much. I love you more than anything, my sweet Fox. I love you with all my heart and soul." He said over and over again, as he felt the butterflies going crazy in his stomach, and all to familiar stirring in his underwear anytime he thought about him and the sexy Fox together.

It had only been a few weeks since Fox proposed to him during their date night, and these past few weeks have been utter heavenly for Slippy. They had been making sweet love for the past few weeks, and each time they were naked wrapped in each other's arms, it was complete paradise for the both of them. Slippy couldn't even describe how hot it was and how hard his own cock got when he saw his naked lover laying on top of him in bed. They had been going at it for so long, that it caused their bed to collapse, but Fox got them a new one afterward. Not only had they been making love constantly, they have spent pretty much every second together not leaving each other's side. It felt nice having his lover cuddled beside him when he'd be working in the hanger on the weapons or Arwings, sharing hot make out sessions when they were on the couch watching a movie, or playing a game, and having some real fun showering together, something that almost drove the adorable frog crazy when they'd be naked in the shower kissing.

Just thinking about Fox and these hot fantasies was making Slippy extremely horny, and he was sporting a massive foot long erection in his underwear, which he needed to take care of. However, just before Slippy can strip out of his underwear and tend to his massive problem, he heard the door open, and turned around as his beautiful blue eyes went wide in both shock and horror, as he saw Krystal standing in the doorway of his and Fox's bedroom, and see laughed a little when see noticed the state Slippy was in.

Slippy gasped in horror, and quickly froze up, as he face literally turned a whole new shade of red, and his cock quickly deflated in seconds, as he moved his hands over where his bulge was, and chuckled nervously. How embarrassing being seen like this in front of one of yours friends, even though he didn't like her that much because she was the one who got to be his lover, but he considered her a friend now. Though a part of him actually wanted to be caught in the act, since Falco caught them in the act of getting hot and heavy in his bedroom, and passed out from the shock, and it was a little payback since he did love to tease them a lot. Pushing all the thoughts aside for the moment, Slippy grabbed the blanket off the bed, and wrapped it around himself, as Krystal laughed a little more.

"Slippy, I know you're excited to marry Fox, but you should save all of that energy for the honeymoon suite." She said, chucking a little more as the blushing frog in front of her. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. I just came to bring your wedding tuxedo." Krystal replied, placing the frog's tuxedo on the bed for him.

"Gee, thanks, Krystal. I've been wondering when I'd get my tux." Slippy answered, his blush slowing fading away, as he looked back at the greyish blue fox. "Say, how's my beloved Foxy McCloud?" He asked, hoping his boyfriend was just as excited as he was for this big day.

"He's doing fine, Slippy. He misses you a lot and wants you to be come see him after you get your tux on." She replied, smiling a little bit, as she placed a black top hat on his suit. "Right now, Falco's keeping him company, but he wants you with him."

Slippy's heat literally swelled like crazy and exploded in utter happiness, as Fox just wanting him to stay with him was more then enough to make Slippy put on his tux quickly. He grabbed his wedding tux and top hat, and started dancing around happily at the thought of getting a couple last minute kisses and hugs from his soon to be husband. He quickly turned towards Krystal, and signaled for her to wait outside so he can get dressed for the wedding.

Krystal smiled, and nodded in agreement, as she exited the bedroom, and waited outside. With Krystal finally out, Slippy stripped out of his normal attire, except for his underwear, and threw his signature cap onto the hat rack, and grabbed his black dress pants, and slipped them as they fit perfectly, along with putting on a matching belt to go along with it. He then grabbed his white button down dress shirt, and slipped it on, and tucked it in, making him look more formal and ready for a wedding. Slippy then grabs his black vest, and slips it on as well, along with grabbing his black jacket, and putting it on as well. He grabs his cufflinks, and puts them on as well, before finally topping off the outfit with his top hat. He looked at himself in the mirror, and whistled at how handsome and adorable looked in a tuxedo, and bet everything that Fox was absolutely perfect in his, even though he was already perfect to begin with.

"Oops! Forgot about my bowtie and corsage!" He shouted, grabbing his black bowtie, and walking up to the mirror so he could see what he's doing. "And I need my hat too!" He remarked.

Putting on the bowtie was a bit of a hassle, but through trail and error, he managed to successfully put it on, and looked rather fetching too. He also grabbed his top hat, and slipped it on his cute head in place of his blue cap that he usually wore. He then grabbed the clear case holding the beautiful corsage Fox had bought for him, and awed at its magnificent beauty. The corsage was a beautiful blue-green flower that was extremely beautiful, and it had the same color as his smooth leathery green skin and his sapphire blue eyes, which Fox had said were more beautiful than even most precious gem in galaxy.

"Oh, Fox, even this beautiful corsage you gave me pales in comparison to your infinite beauty and explosive sexiness, but I'll always treasure it." He said, clutching the corsage tightly in his eyes, as he kissed the flower, before sticking in the pocket on his jacket, completing his look.

Slippy then went over to the mirror in their bedroom, and looked at himself in the mirror, as he smiled at how adorable, cuddly, handsome and downright sexy he looks dressed so formal. He knew Fox would more than likely tackle him to the floor and they be in a hot make out session in seconds, and that made the frog's crotch to swell a bit at the thought.

"Man, do I look handsome." Slippy said to himself, as he whistled at how adorable he looked.

Finally deciding that he was ready, Slippy grabbed a bouquet of the finest and most beautiful flowers on Corneria, and exited his bedroom, as he saw a rather impatient Krystal standing in the hallway, with her foot tapping on the floor. The adorable frog could tell that the female fox was a bit pissed off at having to wait around for him so long.

"What the hell took you so long, Slippy?" Krystal asked, sounding a bit angry. "Were in there playing with yourself again?"

Slippy's face lit up when a Christmas tree when Krystal said that, and he blushed redder than a tomato, as he playfully glared at her. He knew that she was just messing around with him, and he remarked. "No, I was prettying myself up for my sexy Foxy McCloud." He finished, and laughed a little bit.

"I bet you were, Slippy." She said, grabbing his hand, as they walked down the hallway of the Great Fox. "Fox's already dressed and he's been missing you even more."

"I'm coming, my love." Slippy said to himself, as Krystal smiled a little bit. "Your husband's on his way."

Moments later, they arrived at the room where Fox was currently awaiting his husband to be, and Krystal patted Slippy on the back, and wished him to the best of luck before walking away to finish up some things. Slippy waved to her, and turned back to the door, opening it up, to sight of his one true love sitting in a plush recliner chair dressed in a fine black wedding tuxedo and top hat. The handsome vulpine heard the door open, and saw Slippy standing in the doorway, a noticeable bulge in his pants and drooling like crazy.

Fox gasped, as his jaw dropped to the floor, and he howled like a wolf at his husband to be. He had always found the adorable frog attractive, even before they became a couple. There was truly something magical about Slippy that drew Fox to him, and the young vulpine always had to resist the urge to hug him because of just how irresistible Slippy became with everything he did or said. To him, Slippy was the most amazing, handsome, adorable, strong, intelligent, sexy, and perfect being in the entire universe. And he loved the adorable frog more than anything.

"Slip, you always just became even more adorable and sexy every time I see you." Fox said, jumping out of his seat, and running over to his future husband, and hugging him as tight as he could. "That suit really does show off just how adorable and perfect you are." He purred into the frog's ear, as Slippy blushed, and hugged Fox back just as tight, if not even tighter.

"Aw, Fox, you're making me blush like a tomato!" Slippy playfully shouted, snuggling on his lover's chest, as he listened to Fox's heartbeat, and found it so soothing. "And you look really hot yourself too." He replied, giggling a little bit, and kissed him on the nose. "No, hot's not the word to describe you. It's perfection, my love." He said, as he leaned in closer.

Fox blushed a little, and smiled lovingly, as he captured the frog's soft lips into a deep kiss of true love, and tightened the hug even more. Slippy blushed even more, and returned the kiss tenfold, as the lovers started wetly frenching each other, sending each other's hot tongue deep inside the other's mouths, as they could literally taste the love. Tongue dancing, heat building, and Slippy's adorable moaning truly made everything perfect and just made Fox know that Slippy was who he belonged with all along.

"I love you, Slip." Fox said in between deep kisses and hot tongue action. "I love you so much. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you with all my heart and soul, my love." He said, with every word he spoke filled with deep passion, as he held the adorable frog he called his true love tightly in his arms, and continued kissing him. "You're my best friend, my boyfriend, my fiancé, my husband, my soulmate. You're my sweet Slippy McCloud and you always will be." He finished, kissing Slippy so deeply, it made the frog moan blissfully into his lover's hot mouth.

As far as Slippy was concerned, he was in Heaven. Being wrapped in the arms of a muscular, well-toned furry hottie who's his best friend and true love was Heaven to the frog. It made him feel completely safe and secure being wrapped in the fox's furry embrace, and kissing him just got better and better with each kiss they shared. He loved Fox more than anything, and each time Fox told him that he loved him, only made him fall more in love with him. He moaned louder into the hot kisses they're sharing, and pulled Fox even closer, as he suddenly felt Fox move his hands down to his butt, and blushed even redder than before.

"Fox, that's my butt, you know?!" Slippy playfully said in their kiss, and felt Fox picking him up, and cradling him cutely, as he started giggling. "Gee, Fox, you sure do like carrying me around like I'm your princess. But I'm not a girl." He remarked, as he got pulled back into a deep kiss, returning it tenfold.

"Can't help myself, Slippy." Fox replied, deepening the kiss with his true love, and cradling him more in his arms, as they kissed. "Besides, you wouldn't be my princess, you'd be my prince. You're my handsome and adorable Prince Charming to be exact."

"Aw, Fox." Slippy said, blushing even more, as he pulled Fox into another deep kiss, slurping on his furry lips as they kissed. "You really do know how to make your frog prince happy."

"Always, Slip." Fox replied, kissing the adorable frog once again, and sitting down in the recliner chair with Slippy still wrapped tightly in his embrace as they kissed. "This is the happiest day of my entire life, my love. Ever since we became a couple, I've dreamed of this day to come during the night when I'd be dreaming about you twenty four-seven and marrying you has my dream. I know that the beginnings of our romance didn't start off that well, but we're together now and that's all that matters."

"Being together is the only thing that matters to me, Fox." Slippy said, smiling lovingly, and kissed him passionately. "You deserve me more than anything, Fox. You're my life and don't think I could live without you. You're my other half and my true soulmate." He finished, wiping a tear away from the vulpine's eye, as Fox hugged him tighter.

"Slippy, you mean everything to me and I love you so much." Fox said, as he started to cry a little bit, and tightened the hug around the frog as he spoke. "Slippy, you're an amazing person. The best I know. I just want you to be happy and for me to make you the happiest. I'm not sure if I'm good enough for you, or even deserve you, after that whole incident where I nearly destroyed our special bond. I'm most definitely not perfect and have a lot of flaws of my own. You deserve so much more than me and I would give you the entire universe if I could." He said, giving the adorable frog another passionate kiss, snuggling him cutely. "I really do love you with all my heart and soul and I want you to always know that... you're the one. You're the one for me. And I'm sorry for all the times I messed up." He finished, as he noticed Slippy hugging him as tight as he possibly could, and felt the frog place his hand on his muscular chest right where his heart is.

"I'm the one?" Slippy asked, immense happiness and hope were present in his beautiful blue eyes. "Really? I'm the one for you?" He questioned again, feeling so much happiness flowing through his body.

"Yes, you're the one." Fox said, smirking, and pulling Slippy into another heartfelt kiss. "You're the only one for me."

"Fox, why are you saying this? I love you, you know that!" Slippy shouted, as he hugged Fox as tight as he could. "You're my favorite being alive! My best friend, my boyfriend, my fiancé, my soulmate, my everything! Don't you ever doubt yourself saying that you aren't good enough for me because if anything I'm not good enough for you. I'm deeply happy to be blessed to have someone so special in my life who means everything to me, and I hope more than anything that you'll be with me forever because I don't ever want to spend a single day without you beside me. Ever! And I'll never regret saying those words, because you're the best thing to ever happen to me in my entire life. The only regret I have is that I didn't tell you sooner about my feelings and love for you. I love you, Fox. And I want to be with you for all eternity." He finished, kissing Fox passionately.

Fox was utterly speechless at what the frog had just said. At a complete loss for words, only one thing clicked in the fox's mind, as he leaned in closer, and captured Slippy in yet another loving kiss.

A kiss of true love was born between the two lovers. Their lips melded perfect with each other, and Fox pressed his body against Slippy's, as they connected in perfect sync, almost like they were two halves of the same whole. Fox smirked into the kiss, and started squeezing Slippy's hot butt as they kissed, as they cuddled and hugged each other while kissing lovingly. Fox gently licked Slippy's soft lips, begging for entrance, and it was granted, as Slippy sent his own froggy tongue deep down the fox's throat, as they started making out passionately in the recliner.

Fox and Slippy were already moaning in heat, and sporting a couple of really huge bulges in their pants, and Fox moved down to the frog's pants, and gave his bulge a gentle squeeze, and kissed the frog passionately, as Slippy gave him a loving twinkle in his eyes, begging for Fox to give him some form of a release before their wedding.

"A little pre-wedding blow-job for you, my Slippy." Fox said, kissing the frog once more, buttoning his tight pants, and pulls them down, revealing Slippy's underwear, as his cock throbbed like crazy within the underwear.

Fox playfully smirked, and ran his furry hand along the full length of the toad's throbbing cock, and playfully teases him a little, as he plants a kiss on his bulge, and notices Slippy biting his lip, as he trying to fight back the urge to moan out in ecstasy. He loved the pleasure, but he wanted his cock to be in the fox's mouth so badly and this teasing was only making him harder and driving him crazy.

"F-Fox, please stop with the teasing and suck me already!" Slippy cried, feeling his cock getting even harder and harder, as he was sure he was harder than a diamond by now. "I can't take much more! Please give me my release!" He begged his lover.

Fox was all too happy to oblige with the frog's wishes, and pulled down his underwear, as Slippy's rock hard cock stood proudly at a full twelve inches and his silky smooth tennis ball-sized balls were laying on the plush leather of the recliner. He then slid himself carefully out of the chair, and allowed Slippy to get more comfortable in the chair, before gently squeezing the toad's balls.

"Oh, Fox, that's so amazing!" Slippy cried out in ecstasy, as he was just so sensitive to this kind of pleasure.

"Wow, you really do go all out for me and you sure pack some serious heat, Slip." Fox remarked, planting a soft kiss on the head of the frog's throbbing cock, causing Slippy to scream out Fox's name in bliss.

"Always. Anytime and anywhere you get me horny, we'll be making sweet love, Fox!" Slippy replied, as he chuckled, and laid his back, awaiting his experience.

Fox let his tongue flick across the tip of the frog's cock, and licked it gently, as Slippy panted and screamed lovingly, savoring the ever addictive taste of the frog's juicy cock.

Slippy threw his head back in pure ecstasy and his sexy chubby body arched towards the ever awaiting mouth of his one true love. Fox's eyes fluttered open briefly before closing them and getting into the rhythm of loving on his beautiful frog prince, and continued lick and kiss the frog's hot cock. The flavor was beyond addictive, so hot, so bold, and so powerful with a salty and sweet aftertaste of love.

"For the love of the Lylat System, don't stop, Fox! P-please don't stop!" Slippy screamed, his hips thrusting into the air with each lick and kiss. The panting and moaning motivated Fox to his next action, though he would've done it anyway, but to make the frog happy he decided to make the pleasure even better. Instinctively he wrapped his furry lips around the throbbing organ, bobbing his head slowly. Slippy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the cushy recliner he was sitting in with a feral groan as Fox gave him his much needed blow-job.

The frog's body twitched and shook with pent up pleasure, lust and most importantly love, rivers of pure ecstasy and lust were raging like thunderstorms inside his adorable and chubby body. Fox chuckled, and continued his endless love assault on his lover, using his mouth and long tongue to pleasure and rub every single part of the frog's throbbing organ, while using his hands to gently fondle his huge balls. He then moved one hand over to the throbbing diamond hard organ, gently massaging and rubbing every part of it, while he used his other to squeeze his huge balls, as Slippy screamed out in so much ecstasy, feeling every bone in his body just rocking with pleasure.

"Please more, Fox! My cock's so hard and both it and I need you so badly!" Slippy begged, as he panted even more, and felt himself getting closer and closer.

Fox nodded, and engulfed Slippy's entire twelve inches of love into his mouth, and gagged just little, as he was pretty much giving Slippy a deep-throated blow-job, as he took a moment to get used to it, before going in full force, sucking and slurping on the frog's cock like crazy, along with using his tongue to squeeze it hard as he could, sending so much pleasure coursing through his body.

"Fox, please keep going!" Slippy continued to beg his lover, feeling his body becoming rocked with more waves of intense pleasure. "I need to cum so badly!"

Fox was happy to oblige, and continued sucking the frog's member and slurped it like crazy, making sure to lick every single inch of the organ, and squeezed it so hard with his tongue, it made Slippy scream lovingly, probably also making anyone onboard the ship aware of what was going on, and more than likely ROB 64 with his sensitive robot hearing, but they didn't care if someone walked in on them getting it on. Fox continued on with sucking and slurping on his lover's rock hard cock, and gave his huge balls a loving hard squeeze, finally sending Slippy over the edge, and felt his impending eruption coming fast.

"Fox, I'm cumming!" Slippy screamed so loudly, arching his head back, as his cock exploded.

Fox smirked, and continued sucking and slurping on Slippy's cock, and used his tongue to squeeze it more, as it throbbing like crazy, and seemed to grow a couple of inches, as his cock erupted like a volcano with an endless stream of hot cum into the vulpine's hot mouth. Fox smiled, and drank as much cum as he could, and was somehow able to swallow every last drop of the frog's hot cum, but he didn't stop there, and literally milked Slippy for everything he's got, and licked his cock clean of any trace of cum, before finally pulling off his lover, and noticing the happy and pleasured looked on his lover's face.

"You like you enjoyed yourself, Slip." Fox replied, kissing Slippy passionately, as he savored the taste of the frog's mouth and cum simultaneously.

"Enjoyed myself in an understatement, Fox!" Slippy said, panting a little bit more. "If this was just the beginning, then I can't wait to see what you have planned for me in the honeymoon suite."

"It's a secret, my love." Fox said, giving him another heartfelt kiss, along with squeezing his cute butt. "By the way, your hot cum was the most delicious treat I've ever had, even though it always has been." He replied, squeezing the frog's butt more.

Slippy blushed, and pulled Fox closer, as they leaned in to share a kiss, but the moment was shattered when Falco entered the roof, and started quietly snickering under his beak when he noticed the position the two lovers were in, along with seeing Slippy's deflated cock out in full view. The avian quickly busted out in a fit of hysterical laughter, as Slippy blushed crimson red, and covered his cock from the avian's view, and Fox helped him slip on his pants and underwear, and held the frog protectively in a warm embrace of true love.

"Oh man! I was just coming here to get you guys because your gay ass wedding's about to start, but I come here to see little Foxy Fox McCloud getting hot and heavy super gay style with Slippy and his dick!" Falco shouted, laughing even more, as he fell to the ground.

Fox playfully shocked Falco a death glare, and punched the avian in the arm, warning him not to mess with his soulmate. Falco smirked, and rubbed his arm where the vulpine had punched him, deciding to press his luck a little with how far he can get away with it. "You know, you two horndogs should leave the sex and oral back in the bedroom, not in the living room. Honestly, I've never seen people get this gay in my life." He remarked, laughing under his beak.

"Well, I'm proud to be gay and I get the most muscular and well sculpted hottie in the universe cuddled beside me in bed and I love being held in the arms of my sexy fox." Slippy replied, smirking a little bit, as he blew a raspberry at Falco.

"Oh, there you go becoming you typical super gay self, Slippy!" Falco shouted, laughing more under his beak. "You're just the gayest and its surprising that you're not even flamboyant either! Seriously, I need to set up some camera so I can catch you two in the act! I mean, ROB accidently caught you two getting it on in the shower, and I'm sure I'll catch you two in the act and be able to make a killing on it!" Falco said, taking out a single camera, as Fox glared at him more.

Fox balled his fists up in anger, and gritted his teeth, as he got ready to beat the arrogant avian's ass, but he felt Slippy grab his arm, and he turned around to face the grinning frog, as Slippy whispered something into the vulpine's ear which made him grin cutely.

"Go on and set up your stupid cameras, Falco. My uncle could give you some good deals on some, and while you're busy doing that, me and Fox will be getting hot and heavy in your bedroom." Slippy remarked shyly, giggling a little bit. "And believe me, I've been wanting to cum in that plush bed of yours and Fox and I have been wanting to do kinky stuff for a while." He finished, as he noticed Falco charging at him, but Fox kept the angry avian away.

"You fuck in my bedroom and you're dead meat, Slippy! I'll be having frog legs for dinner!" Falco yelled, his face becoming a little red, but he knew he could win in a fight against Fox, and calmed down. "You and Fox won't ever fuck my bedroom! I'm serious!" He said, as he backed away from the lovers. "Anyway, I came here to get you guys because the wedding's about the start and we need our two gay stars." Falco said, walking out the door, as he signaled for the two to follow him, which they did.

"After the honeymoon, we'll have some fun in his bedroom, Slip. It'll be some well deserved payback." Fox said, kissing the frog passionately, as Slippy grinned cutely.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long, Fox! Another dream of mine is coming true!" Slippy shouted, returning the kiss, as they followed Falco down the hallway, and out of the Great Fox, arriving at a flying limousine.

Fox and Slippy got inside the luxury limousine, and wasted no time getting back into their make out session, while Falco sat up front with the driver, so he didn't have to see his pals going crazy in the back, as the driver used the privacy divider. The driver then started the vehicle, and gave it a little gas, as the limousine took to the skies in second, and flew through the beautiful Cornerian skies, as they drove towards the temple which was hold the wedding.

It didn't take too long to reach the temple, and the limousine soon landed in the landing pad, and Falco, Fox and Slippy exited the vehicle. Falco wished the two lovers good luck, and went off to sat down with their friends. The temple was something that was constructed years ago by the first inhabitants of the planet, and it was the place where people would usually hold weddings, and judging from the décor, the general sphered no expense, and the entire temple was decorated in pure luxury, and they had a massive wedding cake at the alter that had two figurines of Fox and Slippy holding hands at the frosty summit.

The two soulmates could see the general and all of their friends and allies sitting down in their seats, and Peppy at the top of the alter holding a black book smiling at them lovingly. They could see Krystal was wearing a bridesmaid dress, as she walked to the two, and handed Slippy a beautiful bouquet that Fox had personally picked out for the adorable toad.

"Fox picked these out just for you, Slippy." Krystal said, standing beside the frog, as he kissed Fox once more.

"Aw, they're so beautiful." Slippy said, briefly pulling away from the kiss, and sniffing the flowers, before reconnecting his lips with the vulpine's.

"Just like you, my love.' Fox replied, returning the kiss tenfold, as their family and friends all smiled at the loving sight, but the moment was shattered when Krystal tapped them on the shoulders.

"As adorable as this sight is, we've got a wedding to do here." Krystal said, as the two lovers reluctantly pulled away from their kiss, and Fox went to alter to await his lover, while Krystal stayed with Slippy.

"Now, let's head to the alter, Slippy. Your hubby's waiting for you." Krystal said, giggles, as she took Slippy's hand, and they made their way to the alter, as someone started playing music on the pipe organ.

Fox couldn't help hut wolf whistle when he saw his soon to be husband walking up to the alter to reunite with him. Slippy just kept becoming more adorable and sexy with each step he took, and Fox was completely mesmerized by his lover's immense beauty, as Slippy and Krystal finally arrived at the alter, and Fox pulled the adorable frog into another hug, which Slippy returned, as they decided to stay in the hug until the kiss.

Peppy smiles at the cute sight of seeing his two friends are going to be married in only a few minutes, and opened up the black book, as he started reading aloud. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to have this fox and this frog join in holy matrimony, to marry, and forever love each other for all eternity." The two lovers hugged each other tighter, and held hands, smiling lovingly.

Peppy then turned his attention to Fox, and said. "Fox McCloud, do you hereby take Slippy Toad to be your lawful wedding husband, to love and comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health, and forsaking all others and keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

The vulpine's only response to the rabbit and sweet lover was. "I do." He said, stroking the frog's cheek, as Slippy felt joyful tears welling up in his eyes.

The rabbit then turned towards Slippy, and looked the overjoyed and happy frog in the eyes, before beginning. "Slippy Toad, do you hereby take Fox McCloud to be your lawful wedding husband, to love and comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health, and forsaking all others and keep you unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Slippy looked like he was about to burst into a fit of joyful tears, and smiled lovingly at his soulmate. "I do." He responded into a loving tone, giving Fox a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, in that case, by the power invested in me I know pronounce you Mr. Fox and Mr. Slippy McCloud. You may now kiss." Peppy finished, as the two lovers went in for their official husband and husband kiss.

The two lovers hugged each other as tight as they ever could, and both had joyful tears pouring from their eyes, as they leaned in closer, and captured each other in a heartfelt kiss of true love, as the whole crowd cheered behind them.

Fox and Slippy moaned deeply into their kiss, and cried in pure joy, as they slurped on each other's soft lips, and Slippy sent his adorable froggy tongue deep into the vulpine's mouth, and tickled his throat, as they started passionately making out, and Slippy threw the bouquet at the group of bridesmaids, as they started fighting each other for the bouquet.

"I love you, Slip." Fox said in between moans and kisses, pulling Slippy closer.

"I love you too, Fox." Slippy replied, blushing cutely, as he kisses Fox even deeper and more lovingly.

After what seemed like hours, the two lovers pulled away from their kisses, and Krystal comes up to the alter in a torn and ruined dress, having fought with the bridesmaids over the bouquet with the rings in hand, and handed them to them, as they slipped the rings on each other's fingers, and begin kissing allover again, as Slippy's moaning was just music to Fox's ears.

"Come on, it's time we cut the cake, Slip." Fox said, pulling away from the kiss, as the two lovers walked over to their gigantic cake, and Slippy grabbed the knife, and began cutting the cake.

"Let's hope these two didn't fuck on the cake." Falco remarked, getting a slap on the back of his head by Peppy. "What the hell was that for, you old fart?"

Peppy didn't say anything, but glared at the avian, warning him not to be rude. Slippy finished cutting the cake, and handed each person a yummy piece of cake, and gave the biggest piece to Fox, as he fed it to his husband, and Fox licked the icing off his lips, before feeding Slippy a piece of cake as well, and licked the icing off his lips, before giving him yet another loving kiss.

"Mmm... Yummy." Slippy said, kissing Fox lovingly, and eating some more cake.

"The cake or the kisses?" Fox questioned, as Slippy blushes.

"Both actually." Slippy replied, giving Fox another piece of cake, as they both started eating the same piece together, till their lips locked onto each other in a kiss, as they smiled.

"I love you, my love." Fox replied, giving Slippy another loving kiss.

"And I love you too, my love." Slippy replied, blushing cutely, as they started making their way towards to the now complete custom Arwing that Slippy spent several months working on till he perfected it. It had been the frog's dream for a while, and they'd be going to their honeymoon in this modified Arwing. The modified Arwing had several upgrades, including the auto pilot function that would allow him and Fox to have some fun in the skies.

They arrived at the modified Arwing, and Slippy opened up the door to the cockpit, and they hopped inside, as Slippy activated all of the Arwing's basic functions, and pulled up on his control column, as the Arwing started to liftoff, and Slippy activated the auto pilot, before he got comfortable with his sexy husband in the cockpit. The back of the Arwing had a sticker on that back of it that read, 'Just Happily Married', and they could see their friends down their waving good-bye to them, and wishing them a good time on their honeymoon, and they smiled and waved back to their friends.

"Let's fly, my love." Fox said, pulling Slippy into a deep kiss.

The auto pilot responded, and started flying through the skies at top speed, as it was programmed to fly to their destination, so the two lovers can focus on each other instead of piloting the Arwing. Fox and Slippy decided to cuddle even closer to each other, and began making out once again like wild animals, as Slippy's adorable moaning was just so addictive to the vulpine.

About an hour later, they arrived at the luxury five star resort known as Ocean Beach Plaza, known as one of the hottest vacation spots in the system, and it was where Fox and Slippy would be spending their honeymoon. Nothing but sun, sea, white sandy beaches, delicious meals, and a plush bed for endless lovemaking was a dream come true for the both of them, and the general had booked them in the honeymoon suite. They grabbed their suitcases, and exited the Arwing, and walked inside the hotel, as they were greeted by the manager of the hotel.

"Ah, you two must be Fox and Slippy McCloud. First off, welcome to our lovely hotel." The hotel managed said, shaking both of their hands, before continue. "Anyway, General Pepper's already got you two booked in the honeymoon suite and we've got complementary wine and chocolates up there for you two." He said, handing them a clipboard. "Now just sign here."

Fox and Slippy signed their names on the clipboard, and the manager summoned a bellhop to carry their bags to their room, and walked into the elevator with Fox and Slippy, and headed for the top floor with them. They soon reached the top floor, and exited the elevator, arriving at the honeymoon suite. The bellhop used a keycard to enter the room, and placed their bags inside, and Fox gave him a tip.

"Thank you, sir." The bellhop replied, as he walked out. "Let me know if you two need anything." He said, closing the door, and retuning down to the lobby.

Fox grabbed the bottle of wine, and poured some into two glasses, and handed one to Slippy. The two smiled at each other once, and tapped their glasses in a cheer to true love, and drank the wine. Fox soon striped out of all of his clothes except for his pants, while Slippy was only wearing his white tank top and underwear, already sporting a huge bulge, as he was just admiring Fox's perfect body and sexy muscular chest.

"Fox, can you get anymore perfect?" Slippy asked, stroking himself as he gazes at the vulpine's pectorals and thick six pack abs.

Fox chuckled, and removed his pants and underwear, as he was completely naked, much to Slippy's delight. He then climbed into the plush bed, and kissed the frog lovingly. "I don't know, Slip. Can you get anymore adorable?" He said playfully, pulling off Slippy's tank top, and rubbing his cute chubby belly.

"Fox, you're going to get me rock hard if you keep doing that sweet talk of yours!" Slippy playfully complained, as his face became bright red, and gave Fox's butt a playful squeeze.

"That's the idea, Slip." Fox replied, removing the frog's underwear, and throwing them to floor, as he strokes Slippy's cock and balls, and the frog was moaning in pure bliss. "You ready to get hot and heavy, my love?" He said, leaning in closer, and capturing the frog in another heated kiss.

"You know it, my love!" Slippy screamed happily, returning the kiss tenfold. "Kiss me, my love! Give me everything you got, my sexy husband!" He shouted, his eyes screaming with love and need for Fox.

Fox smirked, and didn't waste any time, as he playfully pinned an incredibly aroused Slippy to the bed, and crushed his lips passionately against the frog's in deep passion, intense need and true love. Both Fox and Slippy were blushing bright red, and letting out moans of both love and pleasure, and their tongues explored each other's mouths, savoring the beautiful taste of the other. Slippy already had a throbbing erection, and it was currently pressed against the vulpine's hot six pack abs as they kissed. Fox chuckled, and gave Slippy's rock hard cock a loving squeeze, and pulled the horny frog even deeper into the kiss, as they became even more horny.

"I love you, my love." Fox said in between hot kisses, squeezing the frog's cock more as they kiss.

"I love you too, my love." Slippy replied, blushing even more, retuning every kiss tenfold.

Fox and Slippy moaned even louder, and panted heavily, as Fox had a firm grip on the frog's juicy erection and squeezed it to his hearts content. savoring every moan and gasp Slippy would let out. He sent his tongue deeper into his beautiful lover's mouth, and explored every part of it, and sent his tongue down his throat, , while Slippy's cock was already oozing plentiful amounts of pre. Slippy gasped, and panted even more, and grabbed hold of Fox's sexy butt, and squeezed it so hard, it made the vulpine scream in deep lust.

"Oh, Slippy, you better keep all of this hot love up, you hear?" Fox playfully responded, as he panted heavily.

"Fox, your hot butt is just making me so hard! I just can't resist your immense sexiness and beauty!" Slippy shouted, squeezing Fox's butt more as they kissed. "I've just been called to your beautiful butt by some unseen force!"

Slippy smirked, and kept squeezing his lover's hot butt, while Fox tended to Slippy's growing erection, and fondled his huge balls, doubling the pleasure. Slippy panted, as he bit his lip, trying to avoid cumming too early, but it was difficult when you're being pleasured by the love of your life and he just as a perfect body. He was just becoming more and more aroused by Fox's sexiness, and started instinctively humping the vulpine as they kissed and fondled each other.

Fox was loving the pleasure of having his lovers juicy cock rubbing against his abs each time the frog humped him during their kisses, and squeezed the frog's cock harder and harder, and kissed him like crazy, as Slippy removed his hand from Fox's butt, and started playfully squeezing his furry tail. Fox gasped, and smirked, as he squeezed Slippy's cock and balls, he screamed so loudly, and his cock was practically bursting, as Fox rubbed some of the pre along the length of Slippy's cock, and continued pumping him nonstop, as Slippy felt his impending eruption coming fast.

"Make me cum, Fox!" Slippy screamed into the kiss. "Please I need to cum!"

Fox nodded, and squeezed Slippy's throbbing cock and balls even more hard, as Slippy screamed into the kiss feeling his climax only seconds away from cumming, and Fox giving the frog's huge balls one final squeeze, finally sent him over the edge.

"Fox, I'm gonna explode now!" Slippy said, screaming so loudly, the neighbors more than likely heard what's going on through the hotel.

Slippy panted and screamed in love and pleasure, and felt the pressure building up like a volcano ready to erupt, and moaned even louder and louder, as the feelings emanating from his cock growing more powerful. Slippy let the pressure build to explosive levels till he finally couldn't take it anymore, and his rock hard cock erupted a stream with a massive stream of hot cum, coating Fox's furry chest and his own chubby belly. He came again and again, coating Fox's chest and face in a thick layer of cum.

Fox laughed, and licked the cum off Slippy's belly, and slowly deflating cock, and then scooped the cum that was on his chest, and brought his hand to his face, and sucked the cum off his fingers. He then moved in, and kissed Slippy, before giving his cute butt another playful squeeze.

"Aw... Now take my doggy style, my sexy fireman!" Slippy screamed, as he panted, feeling his cock growing rock hard again.

Fox said nothing, and laid down on top of Slippy, as he wrapped his furry arms around the adorable frog, hugging him tightly, while carefully positioning himself at the frog's tight entrance. The feeling of Fox's soft fur and muscular wrapped around his body gave him security and comfort. The two destined lovers laid in this position for a while, their bodies melding together perfectly. It was as though some supernatural force had made them for each other.

Slippy wanted the massive love organ inside him so badly. He wanted to feel every single thrust his sexy Fox will give him. He felt his heart racing, and the love and happiness exploding inside him. Both their bodies and mind were in perfect sync, and they both wanted the same thing, they wanted each other. Fox gave Slippy a loving kiss on his soft lips, and gazes deeply into his beautiful love eyes.

"Ready, my love?" Fox asked his lover.

"Yeah, please take me!" Slippy begged, wanting Fox inside him so badly.

Fox kissed Slippy once more, and begins pushing his cock into the frog's cute butt, as the frog starts panting and screaming in love and bliss. There wasn't a single trace of pain and the pleasure was slowly taking over the frog. Fox smiled, and started slowly thrusting in and out of the frog's hot butt as they kiss, and begins to pickup the pace a bit, as Slippy starts bucking his hips like a wild animal. Slippy panted, and grabbed Fox's butt, and squeezed it so hard, begging his lover to go deeper and faster.

Fox was more than happily to oblige, and pushes even more of his cock deep inside the frog's butt, and thrusts in and out faster and faster, as Slippy instinctively bucks his hips against the vulpine's, feeling even hornier and hornier by the second. He chuckled, and grabbed the frog's huge balls, and gently squeezed them, as he thrusts in faster and harder, earning some adorable moans and gasps from his chubby lover. Fox just adored pleasing his lover, and grabbed Slippy's throbbing member, and started pumping him, as he pushed every inch of his cock deep inside the frog's butt, and kissed him deeply, as Slippy screamed into the kiss, loving having his butt full of juicy cock.

"Wow, you sure can fill me up, Fox!" Slippy shouted, panting more, and earning another kiss from his lover.

"Always do, Slip." Fox remarked, kissing the frog deeply, giving his cute butt a loving squeeze. "And I've got more love to give you."

Fox pants, as he thrusts into the frog's tight butt even faster and faster, while pumping him like crazy, and kissing him as well, giving the frog so much love and pleasure. Fox continued picking up the pace, and pushes his cock even deeper inside the frog's hot butt, and thrusts in faster than ever, striking Slippy's sweet spot, and sending so much pleasure through his body.

"OH, YES, FOX! THAT'S IT! PLEASE KEEP GIVING ME MORE!" Slippy screamed loudly, feeling his body exploding with pleasure, as he kisses Fox so deeply, almost sucking in the fox's lips.

Fox gasped at nearly having his lips sucked into the frog's mouth, but really loved how much pleasure he was giving his beautiful lover. He smiled, and continued pumping Slippy's throbbing cock, and struck his sweet spot even faster and harder, sending jolts of pleasure through the frog's body with each thrust, and pushing the frog closer and closer to the edge, and he could feel his own climax coming as well. He growled like a wild animal, and thrusts in and out of the frog's butt even faster and harder, and struck his sweet spot even harder, and pumped his throbbing cock like crazy, as Slippy felt he was close to exploding.

"FOX, PLEASE, I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS, MY LOVE! MAKE ME CUM!" Slippy screamed, as he panted heavily, and kissed his lover deeply. "I NEED TO CUM SO BADLY RIGHT NOW!" He begged, panting more with each powerful thrust.

More than happy to oblige with his lover's request, Fox kissed Slippy like a wild animal, pumped his throbbing cock like never before, and thrusts into his cute butt as fast as he could, striking the frog's sweet spot, till Slippy was nothing but putty in his lover's arms. Making every single pump and thrust count, Fox slammed his cock into the frog's butt as hard as he could, and struck his sweet spot endlessly with all his might, and pumped and squeezed the frog's cock and balls, as he was close to exploding. Fox made one more powerful thrust into the frog's butt, and struck his sweet spot like never before, as his cock finally erupted like a volcano, filling every single part of Slippy's butt and insides full of hot cum.

Fox's climax brought upon Slippy's own climax, and his cock erupted like a volcano, as it covered Fox and himself completely in so much cum, and cummed for over ten minutes till his cock finally slowly deflated, and he collapsed on the pillow, panting heavily from how powerful his climax was. Fox really did know how to pleasure him, and this climax was the first time he'd had such a big and lone one. Fox chuckled, and licked the cum off his face, and pulled the frog even closer, and held him tightly in his arms, and nuzzled him lovingly, while pulling his still rock hard out of the frog's butt, as cum oozed out.

"Wow, Slip, I never knew you had so much in you!" Fox shouted, nuzzling the adorable frog more, as he held his lover tightly.

"You and only you!" Slippy playfully remarked, as he snuggled on his lover's furry chest, enjoying the warmth and love he felt from it.

"Aw, Slippy. Well, let's get you rock hard again so we can make love to me now." Fox said with a smirk, kissing the frog deeply, as Slippy sported another huge erection.

Slippy smiled lovingly, as he reached over to the nightstand, and grabbed a bottle of lubricant, and squirts the icy cold gel onto his hand, and lathers up his cock, gasping at the cold feeling it gave him. Despite Fox taking him doggy style, Slippy was always gentle with Fox and used lubricant to make sure he never accidently hurt Fox during their lovemaking. Even though he used lubricant and was gentle, he always did make it feel good for Fox and used all of his might as well.

All lubed up, Fox!" Slippy replied, lathering his cock up with more lubricant. "Show me that sexy butt of yours!"

Fox and Slippy soon switched places in the bed, with Slippy now on top of the horny vulpine, and his lubed up cock ready enter his lover. Slippy leaned down, and captured Fox's lips into a deep kiss, as he pushed his huge cock deep inside his lover's furry butt, the lube making it so much easier for the both of them, as Fox bite his lip, and moaned blissfully at having his one true love inside him. Using one hand, he started pumping the vupline's cock and balls, and the other to playfully squeeze his butt, as he gasped when he felt Fox squeezing his own butt, begging him to go deeper and faster inside of him as they kissed.

"Your wish is my command, my love." Slippy said in between their hot kisses.

Slippy smirked, and pushed his juicy cock deeper inside Fox's butt, and pumped and squeezed his butt more as they kept kissing each other like crazy. The lube was making things better for the both of them, and Slippy was able to go in deeper and harder insider his lover, and felt Fox pull him even closer, as he purred into the frog's ears, and squeezed his cute butt harder and harder, with Slippy pushing more of his cock inside his lover's butt. The two were moaning in deep bliss and love, and sent their tongues into each other's mouth as they continued kissing, and Fox started bucking his hips against Slippy's.

"Please keep going, Slip!" Fox said, panting heavily, as Slippy silenced him with a kiss.

Slippy gave an adorable grin, and starts thrusting in faster and harder, managing to push every inch of his cock deep into his lover's butt, as Fox purred deeply, enjoying the feeling of having his lover inside him. He panted, and thrusts in harder and harder, and started striking Fox's sweet spot, as the vulpine screamed blissfully, and crushed his lips against the frog's in hot, passionate and blissful true love.

"PLEASE KEEP GOING, SLIP! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Fox screamed, as he was panting and squirming underneath his adorable lover, feeling each thrust pushing him towards his own eruption. "COME ON, SLIPPY! BE MY FROG PRINCE AND LOVE ME LIKE YOU NEVER HAVE BEFORE!" He screamed more.

Happy to oblige with his lover's commands, Slippy grinned cutely, and thrusts into the vulpine's butt as fast as he could and harder than ever before, striking his sweet spot with incredible force, sending explosive waves of pleasure through his lover's body. Slippy was close to cumming, and he made every second could, as he thrusts his cock in so fast and hard, and struck Fox's sweet spot even more, while pumping him and squeezing his butt, tripling the pleasure, and making Fox so close to exploding.

"SLIP, MAKE ME CUM NOW! I NEED TO CUM AND I NEED YOU TO EXPLODE INSIDE ME!" Fox cried, stroking the frog's soft cheeks as he blushed. "PLEASE, I NEED YOU, MY LOVE! I LOVE YOU, SLIPPY! I LOVE YOU!" Fox yelled, earning such a heartfelt kiss from the frog in return.

The love from Fox was all the motivation Slippy needed, and his eyes filled with joyful tears, as he struck Fox's sweet spot with all of his might endlessly, pumped and squeezed his butt as hard as he could, and gave one final big thrust into Fox's sweet spot, before reaching his climax, and erupting galloon after galloon of hot cum into his lover, while simultaneously striking his sweet spot, giving Fox unbelievable pleasure, as he reached his own powerful climax, and erupted cum like crazy, covering Slippy's adorable face and cubby chest with an endless stream of hot cum, as some of it landed on his chest. They both came again and again, and kissed deeply, as they collapsed into the bed, panting heavily from the hot lovemaking.

"Wow, wow, wow! Fox, that was just... wow!" Slippy said, panting more, as he pulled his cock out of his lover's butt, as it oozes out cum. "That was the best lovemaking we've ever had!" He said, earning a kiss from Fox.

"Yeah, wow indeed, Slip! It felt so perfect and beautiful!" Fox replied, kissing Slippy again, as they cuddled together in the bed. "You were generous with all that cum of yours, and you looked so adorable laying underneath me."

Slippy blushed, as poured them both a glass of wine before they'd turn in for the night. Fox took his wine glass, and smiled at his lover, as they tapped their glasses together in a cheer for true love before drinking the wine. They then placed the glasses on the nightstand, and cuddled even closer to each other, as Fox turned off the light, and Slippy pulled the blanket over them, before getting comfortable in bed with his husband.

"I love you, Fox." Slippy said, blushing as he closes his eyes, and snuggles close to his lover.

"I love you too, Slip." Fox replied, giving Slippy one final kiss as he closes his eyes, and falls asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

Fox and Slippy were finally together forever, and that was all that ever mattered to them. Now that they were married, they would spend the rest of their lives together and never be apart from one another. They were deeply committed to each other, and no force in the universe would ever separate them. They were made for each other, and they both knew in their hearts that they will always love each other. Tomorrow, they will begin their first day as a happily married couple, Mr. Fox and Mr. Slippy McCloud.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Welp, that is officially my longest story to date right here! Over ten thousand words of pure romance and true love between two inseparable best friends. And this marks the end of the Future trilogy as well. Also, a big thank you goes to LuigiWife1551, who motivated me to write this. She is one of the best authors on the website and one of my best friends too! I hope you guys all enjoy my longest one-shot story to date, and LuigiWife I hope you enjoy this conclusion to your story 'Future'. Now please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all later! Bye-bye! :)**

 **A message to any ignorant flamers: If you come here to just flame me because of this story, then click the back arrow and leave! I have no time for such ignorance and if you leave me a flame, I'll just delete it. I'm not going to deal with close-minded ignorance, and it says "don't like, don't read" for a reason. I dealt with this ignorance before and deleted four flames in my 'Commitment' story.**


End file.
